Drarry: Confiding the Past
by Audrey'sStories
Summary: Draco comes to confide to Harry and it turns sexy.
1. Chapter 1

The house was decent sized but humble. Beautiful, really. A white fence with a garden all around the border. All types of flowers crawling up the side. He could here children running through the house, laughter filling the home. So welcoming and inviting. But Draco could not move.

Twenty years had passed and Draco could not help himself. He was a changed man. He was a doctor with a happy life and children. Most nights his dreams were still interrupted by Dumbledore's eyes as he tumbled to his death, Hermione's screams and bloody body, and most of all Harry's lifeless carcass being cradled by Hagrid's large arms. The images raced through his brain and he would awaken in cold sweats. After 20 years Draco could not take one more moment. He had to visit Harry in hopes he could confide to him. They had only spoken a handful of words since the battle but Draco hoped for change.

That was the plan. Finally plucking up the courage Draco moved steadily towards the yellow front door. He rang the door bell and heard it peal through the halls. Feet dashed towards it and a argument on who would open the door broke among the children. By the time it was decided Ginny had already reached it and her smiling face dropped for a moment and shock played across her face. She regained her grin but it was less pleasant and she appeared tense and nervous. "Draco, how long has it been?"

"Hello Ginny. Too long Id say. I would appreciate it if I could speak to your husband. Please," his voice was soft and kind which threw Ginny off a bit. She took a step back and widened the entry.

"I will see if he is in his study. Wait here please. Oh, do not mind the children, the are playing hide and seek," and on that note she rushed straight down the hall and took a right into a door and closed in behind her.

Draco stood there awkwardly for only a moment when a young girl came next into the small hall and froze when she saw him. She stared briefly and walked towards him slowly. When the tinny gingered girl reached him she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a couch in the sitting room off to the left. She sat next to him and whispered "you look a lot like the boy at school. My brother's school, anyway. He says he gets picked on a little by him but the like to play. Do you know what school I am talking about?"

"Why yes. That boy's name is Scorpius and he is my son," Draco tried a warm smile and she grinned back at him. Ginny walked into the room and coughed. Draco, startled, brought himself to his feet. "Is he willing to see me? I understand if-"

"He said he would gladly talk to you, Draco," her smile was sincere and she lead him to his study.

Draco walked in and found him on a rather large couch. Harry was leaning on the arm rest. "Draco, you may choose where to sit. I don't know why you came but I hope we can talk about the past freely if you wish to," Harry knew exactly why Draco had came and was prepared. Nervous, but ready.

"I came for many reasons. But lets start off with an apology. I am sorry. I am sorry for not standing up more than I did and I am sorry for being a coward. In the end I really did try. My mother, also. I do-"

"Your mother saved my life, you know. She told him I had stopped breathing when obviously I was not. I do not know if she has ever told you that but now you know. Do not be sorry. Your position was difficult. You saved me too, at your manor. And I thank you. Do not apologize," he sighed and stood up only inches away from Draco's face. Draco's heart quickened and he did not move. Harry was rather handsome. He was always a rather charming boy and ageing has only made him finer.

"Alright then. I hope we can still keep in touch. Maybe you can come over for dinner and bring your family. It would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" But Harry did not say a word. He was looking down at his shoes, sorrow plastered on his face. "Whats the matter?"

"I was hoping you came over for more."

"More? More what?. . . I have missed you. Your family is beautiful. Your daughter is odd and unique in a wonderful way. Harry, I really have changed. I wish it had been sooner and my apologies are late but at least-"

"I know you have changed. That is why I wa. . . Oh never mind. I have business to attend to. Hot day today," Harry blushed. The chosen one blushed! Was he wanting the same thing I have dreamt and lusted for 24 years? It was not till I was older that Harry became attractive. He had always interested me though.

"Harry. . . I truly have missed you. . . More than I should. More than a normal person would," I leaned closer to him and he placed his hand on my cheek. It was mutual, the longing. And so it began.

He grabbed my head and brought it in and started to kiss me so passionately. I tore away, "what about Ginny, or the children?"

"Told them it would be long. Went to the park or pool or something," he brought my face back in and brushed his lips on my neck and down my shoulder. He shivered and and moved my head away so he could reach more. I grabbed for his shirt buttons and started to undo them when it really hit me on what we were about to do.

"Harry, look at this. What about Ginny?"

"Ginny knows. As long as I come back to her to talk to her she is fine with it. We have grown apart. We both know our love is more of a friendship than anything. I should be asking about your wife," he pulled away and laced his arms around my neck as he started up at me. He always had been a few inches behind.

"I have never loved her. And lately we have grown so far apart. I do not think we will last much longer," and with that information we could continue feeling less bad about what we were about to do. Harry was not the cheating type but he wasn't cheating. I, on the other hand, was. But soon we would be divorced anyways.

I finished off his shirt buttons by the time he started mine. He pulled me closer and pulled down the sleeves and stripped the shirt off me. He kissed me more and more. I was in heaven and I could tell Harry was too. I stopped and just held him for a while. It felt nice. His skin so soft and just his smell made me feel better and at home. He pulled me down onto the couch and I hovered over him using my arms. He went for my zipper and shimmied off my pants and boxers. My hard on popped out and he grinned. I felt blood rush to my face and he giggled. "Dont be nervous, Malfoy.

He took off his pants and pushed me off of him. He stood up and bent over the couch. "Open invitation, Malfoy," I blushed harder and look away then back. I went in for it and he gasped and let out a massive moan. He was so tight, I must have been his first. I pumped in and out of him and I moaned and he shook. He started to come when I did and we moaned together. I finished a bit after he did and collapsed and fell past him onto the couch. I flipped around to face the ceiling and sighed. Harry got on top of me and laid his head on my chest.

"Perfect. This is perfect. I wish everyday was like this," with that he dug in closer to me. "You still going to visit for dinner?"

"Of course deary. Wouldn't miss it. When you going to break it to what's her face?"

"Astoria? Soon hopefully. I pray her sister doesnt use a killing curse on me. She is not too fond of me. My views differ from her," I sat up and gently set him off me. I started to dress myself.

"Wait, you are leaving? So soon?"

"Yes. She is expecting me. I am sorry," I stood fully dressed and walked myself out. I stood on the street, hot and alone. I need to break it off. Today. I cannot wait any more.

Today was more than I expected.


	2. Update

Update!

When I have time I will write a new chapter, I promise.

But until then I thought I would talk a bit about me and my busy scheduled.

I have band camp soon. I do play many instruments but color guard is a passion. I am in choir and enjoy every minute of it. I am in an auditioned Treble and auditioned Jazz choir group. Treble is all girls, so its hectic.

I am also admining a page. If ya like anime, go like it! We are restarting it with new admins and dedication. I have just been added as a new admin. We started it back up again a few days ago. Its name is Anime of My Life. At the moment its 34 strong. But we have grown about 20 likes, maybe more, over the last few days just restating up.

If interested please like! If you run a page yourself would you be willing to do a promo for a promo? Message me on here or the page on Facebook if you want to promo.

Okay, thanks! I am sorry for slacking guys. New chapter will be up soon. I have been depressed and that has clouded my creativity and drive. Will try harder! Promise!

Later!


End file.
